The perfect Balance
by wabiske
Summary: What if the Fourth Hokage planed ahead for Naruto’s life without him there to keep him safe? We know chakra is a balance between spiritual and physical energy, so why not master Chi and Reitsu first? Kinda a crossover between Naruto/DBZ/ Bleach.


**for those who read my first attempt, thank you but that was a simple trial run this is the real first chapter please enjoy.**

**Summary****: What if the Fourth Hokage planed ahead for Naruto's life without him there to keep him safe? We know chakra is a balance between spiritual and physical energy, so why not master Chi and Reitsu first? Kinda a crossover between Naruto /DBZ/ Bleach.**

It was October 9th in the hidden leaf village and tension was high, the suspense was almost tangible.

Somehow everyone in the village knew what tomorrow would bring, regardless of the fact that it was supposed to be an S class secret. Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage was no fool he know no one would buy that it was a simple "Civilian evacuation drill" but he needed to try something.

Currently he was organizing an escape route to lead the villagers to the fire temple hoping they would be safe there. He could only hope that the spiritual powers of the monks would repel the demon thereby protecting the civilians and lower level ninja.

He assigned everyone Chunnin or below on a B rank mission to lead and guard the civilian populace to the temple "in the same manner as if we were ever under serious threat."

Sounds simple right?

Unfortunately some of the jonin returning from various missions felt an aura of fear and total despair and started asking questions, which naturally turns into rumors and before you know it an S class secret turns into common knowledge.

Rather than confirming suspicions the Fourth sent everyone on an "escape drill" in the opposite direction.

His diligent work was interrupted by the arrival of a masked ANBU member.

"There will be a council meeting in one hour and your presents is required, Hokage-sama." The masked man said shortly.

Minato grumbled to himself in annoyance "I've got better things to do with my time" the little I have left, he mentally added. "I'll be there, you're dismissed."

Dropping his work he stared out the window _'One hour... Hmm let's see Kushina, is that enough time to go through this with you...well that's all I've got.'_

In a bright flash of yellow the office was empty.

* * *

Konoha Hospital: _Maternity ward_

In an instant the Hokage was at his wife's side.

"Listen baby, there's a lot I have to tell you and not much time." Minato whispered to his wife.

Looking up he could see the sadness in her eyes "It's about the Kyuubi isn't it?"

A look of surprise flashed across his face, so fast she almost missed it. "so you've heard Ha... Of course you've heard..." He trailed off not knowing how to breach the subject.

"I did some research; there is no way to kill a tailed beast... Minato what are we going to do?" She asked fear evident in her voice.

"Kushina, help me. I'm torn between my duties to the village and the ones to my family. I need to stop the Fox and as Hokage do have any right to ask of another's child what I wouldn't do to my own? But at the same time I know the fate of a Jinchuriki and would never want that on our child. As much as I love this village I know it would tear him apart." Minato explained to her.

"Minato there seems to be a simple explanation to this. Don't tell anyone that our son is the Jinchuriki!" She responded as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And that my dear is why I love you. Here I am getting all worked up and you just solve all my problems for me like that." He said snapping his fingers for emphasis. "Hmm Although..." He continued, she could almost see the gears turning in his head. "With the beast sealed within him he will need to be away from the village, at least until he learns to control and hide the fox's presents."

"So I'll take him with me and we could go... we could go..."

"Don't worry baby I'll figure it out, you just relax now, you still need to actually give birth to the little guy. No sense worrying about things like that yet." Her husband reassured her. "I'm sorry love, but there's a council meeting I need to go to. No doubt there pissing themselves right now. I'll pop back as soon as I can. Love you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

A yellow flicker and he was gone.

"I love you too" She whispered to the now empty room.

* * *

As soon as he walked into the meeting chambers there was an uproar of questions.

Is it true?...The Nine tailed fox?...coming right for us?...Demons from hell come to eat our children....

The Fourth Hokage cut them off "Silence! Yes you heard right the _Kyuubi no Kitsune _is on its way and would be here by tomorrow night. Now if you leave me alone I could work out a way to stop him...Yes it can be done but you need to leave me alone."

"And how exactly do you propose to stop a demon. No offence or anything but your only human?" questioned Hyuuga Hiashi to the nods of everyone else around the table.

"It's because I'm human that makes this possible. I'm in the midst of creating a sealing array that should seal the beast into me, unfortunately the process will rip apart my chakra coils killing me. But I've added in the failsafe of summoning the shinigami to take our combined souls so the beast doesn't get a chance to escape." The Hokage answered somberly.

There was a collective gasp when the Hokage selflessly offered to sacrifice his life.

Minato continued "Sarutobi, I will be leaving things here in your capable hands. Well at least until you find a suitable replacement."

The Third stood up and gave a slight bow "Konoha will forever remember you as the greatest of the Kages."

"If nothing else I have much to do and not very much time. Good bye my friends." And with his trademark flash of yellow he was gone.

* * *

That evening Minato made all the arrangements hoping that even without him there his son could have a good life.

He spent all night and the whole next day just talking to Kushina. Nothing heavy just light chit chat, the little anecdotes from past missions or things they heard around the village. It was hard but he wanted her to have some final good memories of their time together and hopefully relax her as much as possible before the pains of giving berth kick in.

It wasn't long before he was holding little Naruto, his son, in his arms for the first time.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I can't be there for you but know I love you so much and am doing everything possible for you to have a good happy life with your mother" the Hokage spoke softly to his child.

Turning to his wife he hardened his gaze, failing to hold back his tears. "Kushina, my love I will be watching over you, please remember I will never be far if you need me."

Kushina struggling with her tears responded "Minato, I love you... I lo...I love...." before breaking down crying.

"Good bye my love." And he flashed away with her son.

* * *

Minato stood on Gamabunta's head holding the bundle in one hand and a scroll in the other.

"This is it" he said as he laid the scroll down.

"Good bye Urahara-san. Take good care of him for me will ya." He said before slashing his throat covering the sealing scroll with his life blood.


End file.
